Laws Of Attraction
by annie hermy potter
Summary: Todos idealizamos el amor de una manera perfecta, pero no siempre es así.    Amor no correspondido,prohibido, platónico, imposible… Quién dijo que era sencillo... ¿Y tu con cual te identificas?    Fic sobre los JB, Demi, Selena y todos los chicos Disney!
1. El verano terminó

**EL VERANO TERMINÓ**

Joseph Adam Jonas era un chico alto y delgado, con cuerpo atlético, ojos color marrón con verde que hipnotizaban a cualquier chica por su mirada fuerte y apasionada, además de una sonrisa espontánea que solía ser dulce, pestañas y cejas muy obscuras y abundantes, lo cual le daba a su rostro rasgos fuertes y varoniles. Era un chico muy atractivo, aunque en esos momentos su rostro mostraba una profunda tristeza e incluso soledad.

Estaba camino a una nueva vida, una nueva vida que según sus padres el necesitaba más que nunca, aunque él no estaba convencido de ello. "Necesitas un cambio geográfico es lo más sano en esos momentos, entiendo por lo que estas pasando y créeme, es lo mejor" le dijo su madre al despedirse en el aeropuerto de Nueva York.

_Es lo mejor, es lo mejor_ se repetía a si mismo enfadado, enfadado de que otros tomaran sus decisiones, quien mejor que el mismo iba a comprender lo que necesitaba? Porque todos insistían en decirle lo que tenía que hacer?

Cerró los ojos mientras la imagen de Camilla llegaba a su mente… lo que más le dolía era separarse de ella, que iba a pensar? Que la estaba abandonando? Que estaba huyendo de ella? Después de todo lo que habían pasado para poder estar juntos, del amor que sentían el uno por el otro, después de todo se iba a otro lugar para intentar olvidarla, que clase de persona era, un cobarde? Tenía que dejar todo por lo que había luchado solo por esos instantes de estupidez que cambiaron todo?

Hace solo unos meses tenía todo lo que una persona podía llegar a desear para considerarse feliz, y ahora estaba en otra ciudad desterrado de la vida que conocía.

Ya no quería pensar más en ello aunque fuera solo por unos momentos. Se acomodo en el asiento del avión deseando despejar su mente mientras el panorama de California era visible por la ventana.

-Puedes creer que el verano haya pasado tan rápido?- pregunto Demi mientras entraban a la casa de fraternidad "Delta Nu" a la que pertenecían desde hace 2 años

-No, detesto estar aquí- contesto Taylor de mala gana atrás de Demi llevando con dificultad su pequeña maleta

-Preferiría mil veces estar en Milán observando el Fashion Week de este año- dijo Miley quien alcanzo a Taylor mientras entraban al vestíbulo.

-Y quien no- la interrumpió Taylor mirándola como si estuviera loca mientras fingía sorpresa. Demi solo sonrió.

Demetria Devonne Lovato, Miley Cyrus y Taylor Swift eran buenas amigas y las chicas más populares de todo Stanford, no había chica que no quisiera ser como ellas o que las odiara por ser como son, con ellas no había términos medios en ningún sentido, o era todo o nada.

Compartían gustos similares, sobre todo respecto a la moda y chicos, adoraban salir de compras e ir al spa cada vez que podían, y pasar valiosas horas en el salón de belleza. Se sabían bellas y aprovechaban eso al máximo, no había chico que se resistiera ante sus encantos, podían tener al que quisieran con solo mirarlos, y ellos debían considerar un honor que ellas les dirigieran una mirada.

Miley era la típica chica americana alta y delgada, aunque con buena figura, tenía una mirada fuerte y soberbia que bien podía hipnotizarte o intimidarte, su cabello largo y castaño claro era perfecto y su sonrisa a veces cínica y a veces dulce era la que le daba a su rostro ese toque perfecto que seducía a muchos. Era la chica más popular del campus.

Taylor era la más alta del grupo de chicas, delgada, tenía rasgos finos y un rostro angelical aunque pálido, ojos azules y cabello rizado y largo. Era la clásica chica que sonreía por todo y que no podía evitar ser coqueta, consciente o inconscientemente, lo cual le traía algunos problemas aunque también grandes satisfacciones.

En Demi lo que más destacaba era su sonrisa tierna y dulce que muchas envidiaban, y unos labios provocativos que muchos deseaban probar, una mirada que denotaba sinceridad y sensualidad por la belleza de sus ojos color marrón y que además eran muy expresivos, podías adivinar que era lo que sentía a través de sus ojos (por más que ella intentara ocultarlo), su cabello largo, oscuro y brillante caía con gracia por debajo de sus hombros con una naturalidad que ni Miley ni Taylor tenían y su piel era suave y perfecta.

Por esas razones eran consideradas las chicas más atractivas del campus.

-Bueno al menos pasamos unas muy buenas vacaciones- continuo Demi con una sonrisa- lástima que Lena no pudo ir con nosotras

-En cambio, yo pienso que fue lo mejor del viaje, que ella no estuviera- contesto Miley con voz de aburrimiento- seguro se la paso genial sola visitando México, como si fuera la gran cosa he ido miles de veces y créeme, no tiene nada que envidiarle a Milán, Paris, Moscú… bueno para que repetir todas las ciudades que visitamos este verano

-Cierto- contestó Taylor sin haber oído ni una palabra de lo que Miley dijo. Levanto con un poco de esfuerzo la maleta que había dejado sobre el sofá- ah! Me alegra que hayan enviado todas nuestras cosas antes, odio hacer esfuerzos excesivos- añadió mirando su pequeña maleta

-Lo sé amiga te entiendo- Miley negó con la cabeza solidarizándose-pero mejor dejamos esto en la habitación y nos arreglamos, sino no nos dará tiempo de ver a los chicos

-Zac te dijo en donde lo verías?- pregunto Demi

-No, ni siquiera sé si ya está en el campus, pero esperare a que me llame. Vamos, ya quiero dejar mis cosas en la habitación y comenzar a arreglarme, apenas me dará tiempo!

-Como si tuvieras que hacer la gran cosa- dijo Demi mientras subían las escaleras para llegar a sus habitaciones- si siempre estas perfecta

-Lo sé- contesto Miley con naturalidad, como si le hubieran dicho algo demasiado obvio como que el cielo es azul- pero nunca está de más arreglarse un poco, recuerda: lo más importante es la imagen, sin eso no tienes nada.

La primera habitación era la de Miley, quien apresuro el paso para dejar sus cosas. Cuando Demi y Taylor entraron ya estaba diciendo:

-A veces me pregunto porque la obsesión de mis padres porque estudie leyes, como si tuviera necesidad de hacerlo- comento con desdén mientras dejaba la maleta sobre la cama- como si no tuviera ya la vida resuelta, a veces creo que solo es para molestarme…

-Yo creo que te lo tomas muy personal- intervino una voz desde el pasillo- créeme Miley, no todo gira alrededor de ti

-Lena!- exclamo Demi sonriendo- cuando llegaste?

-Hace un par de horas-comento antes de abrazar a Demi y Taylor y dirigirle a Miley una sonrisa burlona- tenía la leve esperanza de que decidieras no regresar, ya sabes como un favor a la humanidad…

Selena formaba parte de este grupo de chicas populares, aunque en cierto modo trataba de no parecerlo con una apariencia un poco más natural que las otras, aunque su belleza también sobresalía debido a su mirada y sonrisa dulce y traviesa, sus ojos color oscuros y profundos tendían a ser transparentes y su cabello castaño y largo le daban esa apariencia de niña rebelde y alegre que les gustaba a muchos. Realmente estaba en la fraternidad por Demi, quien era su amiga desde niñas, había tomado cierto aprecio por Taylor pero con quien apenas cruzaba palabra (si no era para insultarse claro está) era con Miley. Tenía la idea de que era la chica más superficial e hipócrita de todas, aspectos que no toleraba de ninguna persona.

-Sabia que ya estabas aquí- añadió Miley mirándola de arriba abajo- eso explica porque todo estaba hecho una porquería en la estancia, que? hiciste, otra de tus fiestas con los renegados del campus?

Demi rodo los ojos. Ese era el cuento de nunca acabar, las discusiones entre Lena y Miley eran tan constantes que ya no se le hacía raro verlas pelear. Eran muy diferentes y Demi estaba consciente de ello, sobre todo porque conocía a Selena desde niñas, sus padres eran muy amigos y eso propicio la amistad entre ellas, y la conocía tan bien como para saber que las características que Selena no soportaba de una persona eran justamente las que destacaban de Miley.

_Tengo que intervenir antes de que se golpeen una a la otra_ pensó y le dijo a Lena -No tuvimos noticias de ti en todo el verano, desapareciste por completo!

-Lo sé- respondió sonriendo abiertamente y con una mirada que correspondía a esa sonrisa- y tengo tantas cosas que contarles, no se imaginan lo que me paso…

-Si me imagino que interesante podrá ser- la interrumpió Miley mientras escogía que atuendo utilizaría para la noche- y aunque quisiéramos escucharlo no tenemos tiempo para eso, veremos a los chicos en la noche y tenemos que empezar a arreglarnos

-Parecía que me refería a ti?-pregunto Lena mirando a Miley- Les hablaba a Demi y Taylor… oh no me digas que tu única neurona murió en el verano? Eso sí sería noticia…

Demi sonrió discretamente mientras salía de la habitación con sus cosas dejando a Miley y Lena discutiendo. Taylor salió tras ella.

-Creo que definitivamente estamos en casa- comento Demi soltando un suspiro involuntario.

Taylor sonrió nerviosamente.

Zachary David Alexander Efron estaba acostado en su cama lanzando su balón de futbol americano al aire, ninguno de sus amigos había llegado aun y estaba muy aburrido, solo había chicos insignificantes que no hacían más que molestarlo y llenándolo de preguntas sobre lo que había hecho en el verano, así que, harto de todos, prefirió esperar en su habitación a que alguien llegara.

Nadie podía negar el atractivo que el chico poseía, muchas lo consideraban perfecto, era guapo, popular (no había nadie que no lo conociera en todo el campus, incluso en todo California ya que la familia Efron era de las más adineradas de toda la ciudad), capitán del equipo de futbol americano que había sido campeón desde la temporada que Zac tomo el cargo de capitán, realizaba las mejores fiestas de Stanford y conocía a la mitad del mundo del espectáculo.

Pero, a pesar de tener esas cualidades que lo hacían destacar del resto de los chicos, tampoco se podía negar que era el típico chico elitista que juzgaba a los demás por lo que tenían, no por lo que eran y que tenía como pasatiempo favorito menospreciar a las personas. Al parecer nadie es perfecto.

-Sabía que estarías aquí, abajo no se habla de otra cosa que de la fiesta a la que fuimos con las Hilton y de tu maravilloso bronceado- dijo David Henrie, el mejor amigo de Zac antes de soltar una carcajada

David era un chico muy atractivo, su aspecto de chico malo y rebelde resultaba seductor para muchas, su cuerpo atlético y fuerte era el complemento perfecto para sus ojos verdes, su cabello castaño claro y la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía todo el tiempo.

-Y yo no sé cómo se enteran de todo- contesto Zac reincorporándose y mirándolo divertido- tal vez lo vieron en alguna revista porque yo no he dicho nada, ya parece que me voy a detener a hablar con uno de esos y contarles de mis vacaciones

-Yo también lo creo- dijo antes de tomar el balón y comenzar a lanzarlo- sino sabrían todos los detalles- sonrió maliciosamente- todos- enfatizo

-Ni siquiera yo sé todos los detalles, estaba demasiado tomado como para saberlo, no recuerdo con quienes estuve esa noche, aunque bueno… no creo que importe, son pocas las veces que se el nombre de esas chicas

-Me pregunto qué diría tu noviecita si supiera lo mucho que te has divertido a sus espaldas

-Ah.. Miley nunca se entera de nada, es demasiado tonta como para darse cuenta aunque suceda frente a sus ojos

-Sabes? Me sorprende que sigas con ella, es la relación más larga que has tenido no- añadió como si pensara decir algo mejor- … de hecho es la única relación seria que has tenido

-Sabes David, me parece que eres tan observador- se burlo Zac mientras rodaba los ojos

- La cuestión aquí es- continuo David- porque sigues con ella?- concluyo mientras le lanzaba el balón.

-No lo sé, creo que es lo que todos esperan aquí en la escuela, nuestros padres, es como si nos impusieran la presencia del otro, es solo… costumbre- completó regresándole el balón a David con un lanzamiento

-Deberías dejarla, el que estés saliendo con ella te hace un "no disponible" y eso querido amigo, es horrible

-No puedo dejarla, lo diré simple, mi padre me mataría si lo hago, creo que solo habla conmigo para preguntarme sobre mi relación con ella- se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y luego continuo con voz más segura- aunque eso dejo de importarme hace mucho, por cierto tengo que llamarla, no sé si pueda ocultarme más tiempo y seguro ya sabe que estoy aquí, aunque de todos modos la veré por la noche, oye has visto a Jason? Necesito preguntarle si realizo unos trámites que yo tenía que hacer antes de venir aquí

Jason Christopher Efron era el hermano menor de Zac, aunque no se podría decir que tuvieran una relación de hermandad.

Jason era de cabello rubio lacio y largo, de ojos azules con un encanto inocente además de una linda sonrisa, podría decirse que era el típico chico bueno americano y que le gustaba a algunas chicas, aunque siempre se veía eclipsado por Zac y por las constantes comparaciones que todos hacían sobre ellos.

-No, no lo he visto- contesto David negando con la cabeza

Zac pensó por unos segundos y comento- si no está aquí seguro fue a buscar a Demi, mi hermano es un completo idiota que no se cansa de seguirla a todos lados, hasta cuando se dará cuenta de que ella nunca lo va a aceptar?

-No lo se

-Es patético, no me canso de decirlo, escudarse tras la fachada del mejor amigo solo es propio de perdedores, no de un Efron

-Tu lo has dicho- contesto David apenas escuchando lo que Zac decía- oye has visto a Lena?- pregunto cambiando de tema

-No aún, pero supongo que ira con las chicas al bar por la noche

-Perfecto- contesto David con voz misteriosa

Zac lo miro por unos segundos y pregunto-Que te traes entre manos Dave?

-Que no puedo preguntar si una buena amiga mía ya está en el campus?

-Claro que puedes, pero no es normal en ti, sobre todo tomando en cuenta tu historia con ella

-Digamos que uno de mis propósitos de este año es recuperar lo que tenía

-Si hablas de Lena créeme no va a funcionar, de hecho fue un milagro que ella te aceptara en primer lugar y después de cómo terminaron las cosas, de verdad considérate afortunado de que aun te dirija la palabra.

-Todo se vino abajo por esa estúpida fiesta- comento con enojo- además yo no le vi nada de malo a eso, era mi novia o no?

-De verdad no te has dado cuenta de cómo piensan las chicas? Mira- añadió como explicándole a un niño pequeño que 1+1=2- lo que he aprendido de mi experiencia con chicas… bueno.. Te lo pondré simple- añadió levantándose de la cama- no todas van a querer acostarse contigo estando borrachas, ahora si lo entiendes?

Antes de que David pudiera replicar, Zac continuo -Preferiría ya no seguir hablando de tus historias con Lena o de tu ignorancia sobre el mundo femenino, voy a llamarle a Miley para confirmar lo de la noche

-Y pregúntale si ira Lena- exclamo David entre dientes un poco molesto por lo que Zac le había dicho

-Solo si me dejas de molestar por un rato- contesto Zac medio divertido aunque cortante y le indico con la mano que saliera de la habitación

David respondió al comentario con un balonazo que Zac alcanzo a esquivar y cerró la puerta tras él.

Mientras cruzaba el pasillo, escucho que una voz familiar

-Hey Dave!

Se dio la vuelta y pudo distinguir a Cody Lindley.

Cody era un chico muy guapo rubio y de ojos claros, no tenía un cuerpo atlético pero en lo que las chicas se fijaban mas era en sus rasgos perfectos y en su estilizado cabello, era parte del grupo de amigos de Zac lo cual lo convertía automáticamente en un chico popular.

-Hey amigo como estas!- exclamo Dave saludándolo con un breve abrazo- acabas de llegar

-Llegue hace un rato- contesto con una media sonrisa- junto con mi hermana, llego hoy por la mañana de su viaje muy emocionada y con mucha ropa, típico de Taylor

-Lo sé- contesto Dave- entonces las chicas ya están aquí?

-Eso creo, si no Taylor no hubiera tenido tanta urgencia de llegar, pero no las he visto

-Supongo que vas a ir al bar en la noche con nosotros

-No lo sé- dijo Cody pensativo

-Vamos, creo que sería bueno, y ya no puedes poner a Demi de pretexto, creo que se han estado llevando mejor últimamente no?

-Pues si pero, no sé, aun no me siento muy cómodo con ella

-Al parecer ella ya supero lo que pasó entre ustedes amigo y yo en tu lugar o la dejaba ir… o...-continuo añadiendo una pausa para dar emoción a su comentario- tal vez te resulte beneficioso el ir esta noche

-Porque lo dices?- pregunto curioso

-Porque creo que este año tu y yo tendremos algo en común- exclamo bajando un poco la voz- ambos queremos recuperar algo que perdimos

-Que merecidamente perdimos- contesto Cody con un poco de dolor en su voz, recordando porque había perdido a Demi, una infidelidad en una noche le había costado perder a la chica de su vida y, aunque aun la quería, no había intentado recuperarla justamente por el amor que aun le profesaba

-Ese no es el punto- dijo David negando con la cabeza con impaciencia- el punto es que se que tu aun quieres a Demi y yo quiero a Lena de vuelta, no crees que debemos de empezar a trabajar en ello? Si decides dejar de seguir escudándote en tu fachada de niño bueno y no luchar por lo que quieres allá tu, por mi parte- añadió levantándose de sillón- hare lo necesario para hacer que suceda, nos vemos en la noche- dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba alejarse, dejando a Cody con un mar de dudas respecto a él y a Demi.


	2. Amor de verano

**AMOR DE VERANO**

-Bueno esta será tu habitación durante todo el semestre- comento el coordinador que en esos momentos era la persona encargada de mostrarles a algunos becarios las instalaciones mientras abría la puerta de la habitación seguido de Vanessa Ann Hudgens- bueno ya te explique cómo se van a manejar los horarios y el orden que se debe de llevar aquí, tienes alguna duda?

-Creo que no

-Pues entonces eso sería todo, mañana comenzaran las clases así que te recomendaría descansar

-Lo hare gracias- contesto con una tímida sonrisa

-Entonces nos vemos, en tus papeles de traslado incluimos también datos de la coordinación y dirección de la escuela por si llega a surgir alguna duda, mucho gusto señorita Hudgens y bienvenida a Stanford- terminó ofreciéndole la mano, Vanessa la acepto sonriendo mientras el coordinador salía cerrando la puerta.

La habitación era pequeña, pero suficiente para poder tener lo indispensable y tampoco es que necesitara más espacio. Era la primera noche que pasaba lejos de Nebraska, su ciudad natal y se sentía muy nerviosa.

Vanessa tenía una estatura media alta, era delgada, una figura femenina aunque no muy prominente, cabello oscuro y un poco ondulado y brillante, una bella y sincera sonrisa que eclipsaba a quien la veía, unos ojos cafés obscuros enormes y brillantes y una mirada alegre que contagiaba a todos a su alrededor.

Cuando se percato de que estaba sola, comenzó a sentirse extraña, fuera de lugar, y no pudo evitar pensar en sus abuelos, la única familia que tenia. Sus padres murieron cuando era pequeña y ellos se hicieron cargo de ella por lo que los quería mucho, habían construido una relación muy fuerte imposible de romper, por eso es que le costó tanto trabajo dejarlos, dejar el mundo que conocía por venir a Stanford.

Estudiaba leyes en el Creighton University, pero en cuanto se entero de las convocatorias para aspirantes a becas de la universidad de Stanford no dudo en ingresar la solicitud y esperar lograr obtener la beca.

No había sido nada fácil, había muchos aspirantes y diversos exámenes que tuvo que aprobar, algo lógico si hablamos de una de las universidades privadas más prestigiosas del mundo, pero ella tenía fe en que lo conseguiría, y lo hizo, logro una de las contadas becas.

Y aunque al principio estaba muy emocionada, ahora que se encontraba ahí, a unas horas de comenzar su último curso de leyes, no podía negar que tenía miedo. Estaba consciente de lo que implicaba estar ahí, lo duro que sería no conocer a nadie a esas alturas y que no sería bien aceptada por muchos de sus compañeros por su condición, solo esperaba tener la fuerza suficiente para resistir lo que viniera.

Era fuerte, lo sabía y ese era el momento de demostrarlo, no solo por ella, sino por las personas que creyeron en ella y la apoyaron cuando más lo necesitaba. No podía defraudarlas y sobre todo, no podía defraudarse a ella misma.

Suspiro involuntariamente mientras comenzaba a desempacar sus cosas y organizar todo. El coordinador tenía razón, mañana sería un día duro y tenía que descansar.

-Por fin llegas!- exclamo contenta Jane, la tía de Joe en la puerta- estábamos preocupados

-Lo siento- contesto Joe con tono sombrío- el vuelo se retraso y había algo de tráfico en el camino- completo mientras atravesaba la puerta

-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí- dijo Jane dándole un abrazo que Joe apenas correspondió- en verdad nos da mucho gusto, como te encuentras?

-Mejor creo- y antes de que Jane pudiera preguntarle algo mas dijo- me gustaría dejar mis cosas en la habitación

-Claro, te acompaño

-Y el tío Bob?- pregunto mientras subían las escaleras

-Aun no llega del trabajo, suele salir muy tarde, aunque me dijo que haría lo posible por llegar a cenar ya sabes, para platicar contigo antes de tu primer día en la universidad- dijo indicándole su habitación

-Te lo agradezco pero, el viaje fue largo y preferiría descansar…- exclamo dejando su maleta sobre la cama.

-No cenaras nada?

-Comí algo en el avión, no tengo hambre

-Pero…

-De verdad tía, preferiría descansar- contesto en un tono que a pesar de ser suave no admitía replica.

-De acuerdo, entonces… descansa y hablamos mañana- contesto Jane vacilante aunque se distinguía la preocupación en su voz.

-Gracias por todo- dijo Joe tratando de forzar una sonrisa aunque apenas lo logro, desde cuando le costaba tanto trabajo sonreír?

Jane salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella mientras Joe metía sus maletas en el clóset que había en una parte del cuarto y se acostaba en la cama, sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa o meterse entre las sábanas, estaba demasiado cansado y harto de esa situación, lo que más deseaba era que ese año terminara, para que así pudiera regresar a Nueva York junto a Camilla. Y con esa idea fija en su mente, se fue quedando profundamente dormido.

-Y entonces…- dijo Demi con interés mientras terminaba de maquillarse- ya me vas a contar lo que te paso en el verano? Te veo muy emocionada

Selena ya estaba arreglada para la noche, había accedido a ir al bar solo porque Demi se lo había pedido, no le hacía mucha gracia ver a David, aunque lo toleraba (junto como a todos los de ese grupo) no se sentía muy cómoda con ellos. Taylor y Miley estaban en la habitación de Taylor arreglándose dejando a Demi y Selena a solas, cosa que esta ultima agradeció mucho.

-No te imaginas, mis vacaciones fueron maravillosas, no encuentro otra forma de definirlo!

-Pero cuéntame que paso?

-Pues todo fue genial desde el principio, hay lugares en México que son hermosos y además la gente es muy agradable, debiste ir conmigo

-Lo hubiera hecho-contesto Demi mientras se ponía sombra en los ojos-pero me avisaste de un día para otro, además ya habían quedado con Miley y Taylor de dar un tour por algunas de las ciudades…

-Más importantes en el ámbito de la moda lo sé-completo Lena mientras rodaba los ojos- el caso es- continuo- que el último lugar que visite fueron los Cabos, en Baja California, no sabes qué lugar, las playas tan tranquilas, las cavernas, las cascadas, los arrecifes…

-Por lo que veo te enamoraste de ese lugar en particular

-Y no fue lo único de lo que me enamore- respondió con voz baja. Demi volteo para mirarla inquisitivamente y de manera tan repentina que casi se pinta con sombra si mejilla- como esta eso?

Selena comenzó a sonreír abiertamente mientras le contaba a Demi la historia.

_-Flashback-_

Era la última tarde que Selena se encontraba en México, después tendría que regresar California para iniciar su último curso de la carrera de leyes, así que quería disfrutar ese día al máximo. Estaba sentada frente al mar mirando al horizonte tratando de relajarse y de disfrutar el hermoso paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos cuando de pronto…

-Auch!- exclamo con un pequeño grito cuando sintió que algo golpeaba su cabeza. Miro el objeto que la había golpeado dijo- Un frisby?- dijo extrañada mientras comenzaba a buscar el dueño del juguete que ya le estaba ocasionando un pequeño dolor de cabeza, alcanzo a distinguir que alguien que venía corriendo hacia ella pero no podía enfocar su rostro debido a que aun se encontraba muy lejos y a que alguien mas estaba captando su atención

-Que hermoso!- grito mientras acariciaba a un perro labrador que se le había acercado a ella- estás perdido? Dónde está tu dueño?- le pregunto mientras le acariciaba las orejas

-Aquí estas "Elvis"-dijo una voz a sus espaldas- discúlpame por lo del frisby, usualmente suele atraparlo en el aire- añadió dirigiéndose al perro- espero que no te haya lastimado

Cuando Selena alzo la mirada con la intención de reclamarle, las palabras no salieron de sus labios porque quedo hipnotizada por el chico más hermoso que había visto.

Poseía una mirada enigmática y misteriosa que la paralizo por unos segundos o minutos (ni siquiera fue capaz de distinguirlo) un rostro serio que después se ilumino cuando sus miradas se encontraron y se formo en él una sonrisa vacilante aunque algo dulce, los rizos de su cabello caían sobre su frente haciéndole ver sumamente sexy, y su cuerpo era… simplemente especular.

Después de unos segundos de silencio el chico dijo

-Me llamo Nick y tú?

-Selena- contestó con un tono de nerviosismo

-Así que…- comento Nick tratando de iniciar la conversación- eres de aquí?

-No, estoy de vacaciones y tú?

-También- contesto mientras se sentaba a su lado y le lanzaba el frisby a "Elvis" quien de inmediato corrió por el- vivo en Londres, pero tenía ganas de conocer México así que vine a pasar algunos días

-Entonces es tu primera vez aquí?

Nick asintió con la cabeza

-Yo vengo muy seguido porque parte de mi familia está en México, no aquí- indico refiriéndose a los Cabos- pero… es un lugar maravilloso no crees?

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo

Después de eso la conversación giró en torno a los lugares que Nick había visitado (la mayoría de los lugares los conocía Selena) y de sus gustos y pasatiempos favoritos. Encontraron muchas cosas en común, como que ambos estaban leyes y les faltaba un año para terminar y que sus padres estaban separados pero ya estaban rehaciendo sus vidas.

Caminaron por la playa y cenaron mientras la conversación seguía. Ninguno se percato del paso del tiempo hasta que, volviendo a caminar por la playa después de cenar, se dieron cuenta de que estaba por amanecer.

Ninguno de los dos quería despedirse, pues no sabían si se volverían a ver, así que alargaron la despedida hasta que fue inevitable.

Nick llevo a Selena a su habitación y cuando ella estaba a punto de entrar a su cuarto, el chico la tomo por la cintura y la besó sin decir más.

Selena no pudo hacer más que corresponder ese beso que tanto deseaba desde el momento en el que lo vio, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello tirándolo más cerca.

Sentía como se derretía en los labios de Nick y se pregunto si era real o un sueño porque estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca había pensado sentir, una felicidad infinita la embargaba mientras sus labios se movían en sincronización perfecta con los de él. Cuando el chico se aparto lentamente, Selena dejo escapar un gruñido de protesta, el sonrió y descanso su frente contra la suya y acarició una de sus mejillas con dulzura, como si temiera romperla.

No dijeron ninguna palabra, se quedaron así por algunos minutos, hay veces que las palabras salen sobrando y ese era uno de esos momentos. Despedirse de él fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que regresar a la realidad y dejar atrás esa tarde que fue la más maravillosa de su vida.

_-Fin del flashback-_

Demi había escuchado emocionada todo el relato mirándola con atención, y cuando vio que Selena no diría nada más le pregunto

-Wow! No lo puedo creer? Y por lo menos tienes su número? Lo vas a volver a ver?

Selena tardo unos segundos en contestar, pues haber revivido ese momento la dejo por las nubes

-No creo volver a verlo, me pidió mi número y yo el suyo, pero no lo he llamado ni él a mí, no sé, tal vez no significo tanto como él como para mí y ya me olvido- comento con voz de tristeza

-Pues llámalo que esperas?- exclamo Demi con voz alta - esas oportunidades son únicas amiga, podría ser el amor de tu vida, no lo dejes ir!

Antes de que Selena pudiera contestar sonó su celular lo que sobresalto a ambas chicas, se miraron y Demi vio que pensaron lo mismo, _será él?_

-Bueno?- contesto emocionada

-Hola nena- dijo la voz por el teléfono

-Hola mamá- contesto emocionada y molesta mientras Demi miraba su reflejo en el tocador y cayó en cuenta de que no había terminado de arreglarse. Asustada y presionada corrió para terminar de pintarse.

-Ya estás en la escuela?

-Si, llegue hace unas horas

-Que bien, ya tengo ganas de verte, te esperamos para cenar

-Te esperamos?- comento Selena con enojo, sabiendo que se refería a la nueva pareja de su mamá

-Si, ambos queremos verte

-Así que será una cena familiar?- pregunto sarcásticamente

-Vamos Lena no te pongas así, no te he visto en semanas, te extraño

-Ya tenía planes para la noche…

-Me lo imagine pero por favor podrías venir? Solo te pido una noche de tu tiempo- añadió con voz suplicante

Selena no contesto nada

-Habrá una pequeña sorpresa- continuo su mamá

-Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a caminar por el cuarto, Demi la miraba de reojo- así que dime de qué se trata

-Bueno está bien, vendrá el hijo de Nicholas- añadió refiriéndose a su esposo- vendrá a cenar con nosotros y me encantaría que lo conocieras

-Pero mamá

-Es hora de que lo conozcas, a fin de cuentas es tu hermano

-Yo no tengo hermanos- se apresuró a decir Lena- pero está bien, si es tan importante para ti… iré a la casa

-Gracias hija, te lo agradezco tanto

-Llegare en una hora- y antes de esperar respuesta colgó y arrojo su celular a la cama

-Creo que ya no iras esta noche con nosotras- dijo Demi mirándola a través del espejo

-No, creo que no, aunque sinceramente no creo que me pierda de mucho. Bueno, voy a mi habitación por unas cosas y salgo para mi casa- añadió mientras tomaba su celular y su bolso

-De acuerdo- exclamo Demi y cuando vio que estaba a punto de salir le dijo

-Lena!- Selena se volteo y la miro- en verdad llámalo, estoy seguro de que el sintió lo mismo y que lo que más desea es volver a verte

-Tal vez lo haga- contesto Selena mientras una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios- diviértete!

-También tu- dijo Demi dedicándole una sonrisa sincera antes de regresar su mirada al espejo.

Cuando Selena salió de la habitación, la imagen de Nick llegó a su mente y sonrió aun más, definitivamente no había nada que deseará más que volver a verlo.

Nick estaba en casa de su padre, recostado sobre la cama en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la casa.

Nicholas, su padre, le había pedido que fuera a cenar para que conociera a su hermana y él había accedido de mala gana, no podía escabullirse esta vez, lo había hecho durante meses poniendo como pretexto la distancia, aunque ya no podía hacerlo más, su padre había asumido el cargo de rector de la universidad de Stanford y Nick había sido transferido de la universidad de Oxford en Londres para estudiar el ultimo año en Stanford, cosa que no le hacía nada de gracia pues iba a sentir vigilado todo el tiempo por su padre.

Cuando su padre se lo propuso la idea no le pareció tan mala, pero ya que estaba en California se sentía fuera de lugar. Lo había decidido, haría lo que fuera para regresar a Londres, si tenía que destrozar el campus para hacer que su padre lo corriera lo haría.

Y tampoco le hacía gracia la idea de conocer a su nueva hermana, rodo los ojos al imaginar a una chica insignificante, normal como cualquier otra con la que tendría que pasar seguramente parte de la noche platicando de cosas triviales y sobre todo, tenía que fingir que le agradaba… que forma más aburrida de pasar el ultimo día de vacaciones.

Y de pronto la imagen de Selena llego a su mente, no había podido olvidar a esa chica, la tarde maravillosa que pasaron y el beso que se dieron, era cierto que Nick había salido con muchas chicas, pero con ninguna había sentido lo que sintió con ella, ese deseo de estar a su lado, de hacerla reír, de besarla… no la había llamado por pena, por no verse insistente o desesperado aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Tomo su celular y busco el numero y cuando lo vio estuvo a punto de llamarle, pero ese no era el momento, lo hare mañana pensó decidido ahora que estoy en Estados Unidos será más sencillo, aunque Selena no le habían dicho en que parte del país vivía, aunque no importaba, el hubiera sido capaz de viajar desde Londres solo por verla.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación y Nick respondió con un simple "pase" mientras se sentaba sobre la cama

-Hola- dijo Stella- tu padre aviso que ya estaba por llegar, necesito arreglar los últimos detalles de la cena, mi hija acaba de llegar, está en la estancia y me preguntaba si podías bajar con ella

-De acuerdo- contesto el chico sin siquiera mirarla

-Gracias-exclamo Stella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo al ver que el chico no le dirigía la mirada y cerraba la puerta

Espero unos minutos antes de bajar a la estancia en donde la chica estaba, bajo los escalones uno a uno cada vez más molesto, definitivamente sería una larga noche.

Selena estaba sentada en la sala, su mamá había ido a avisarle a su nuevo hermano que estaba ahí y había ido a la cocina a hacer algo de la cena (no le había puesto mucha atención) miró su celular como esperando recibir la llamada de Nick, lo hizo impulsivamente, como si tuviera el presentimiento de que el chico se haría presente

Escucho pasos en la escalera, supuso que sería el chico… _como se llama?_ Pensó, su mamá no le había dicho su nombre, _muy considerada de tu parte madre_. Cuando sintió a alguien tras ella se levanto y volteo para conocer por fin al chico.

Ambos chicos quedaron de frente con rostros de incredulidad mientras recorrían el rostro del otro sin poder creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, eso era cierto?

Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, Stella ya se encontraba en la estancia y dijo

-Bueno Lena, veo que ya conoces a Nick

Esto no puede ser cierto pensaron ambos chicos con desesperación. Creo que el destino nos está gastando una mala broma, una muy mala broma.


	3. Los Nuevos

**LOS NUEVOS**

Después de unos segundos en los que siguieron sin emitir palabra, Stelle dijo:

-Bueno chicos, parece como si hubieran visto a algún fantasma…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Nicholas

-Vaya, por fin la familia reunida hola- exclamo mientras saludaba a su esposa con un beso y después se dirigió a Selena dándole un abrazo cariñoso -veo que por fin llegaste, tenías que esperar hasta el último minuto para estar aquí?- pregunto mientras miraba a Nick

-También me da gusto verte padre- contesto él chico con dientes apretados

-La cena esta lista- dijo Stelle, pues vio a su esposo fruncir el entrecejo lo cual no era muy buena señal-pasamos al comedor?

Nicholas asintió con la cabeza mientras él y su esposa pasaban al comedor. Las miradas de Selena y Nick volvieron a encontrarse, pero aun no eran capaces de decir nada.

Confundido y molesto, Nick ´paso a lado de Selena y siguió el camino de su padre, Selena espero unos segundos, pues su cuerpo no era capaz de reaccionar. Sus ojos comenzaron a sentir la amenaza de lágrimas así que suspiro por unos segundos tratando de tranquilizarse. Cuando se sintió capaz de moverse otra vez, se encaminó para cenar aunque había dejado de tener hambre, no era capaz de sentir nada que no fuera el vació enorme que había originado el encuentro con Nick, con ese chico del que se había enamorado y que había resultado ser la persona que menos esperaba.

Esos momentos habían resultado ser los más incómodos en la vida de ambos chicos, mientras sus padres hablaban e intentaban forzar conversación, ellos solo contestaban con simples "si", "no" o "tal vez" sin cruzar miradas.

-Ya estas instalada en la escuela Lena?- pregunto Nicholas

-Sí, deje todo listo antes de venir para acá- contesto Selena en voz baja sin dejar de mirar su plato

-Y tu Nick?- preguntó Stelle

-Aun no

-No me sorprende- comento Nicholas un poco sarcástico

-Si no lo he hecho- dijo Nick fulminando con la mirada a su padre- es porque aun tengo la esperanza de regresar a Londres, y sabes qué? Tal vez lo haga- se levanto de la mesa y aventó el mantel en la mesa- buen provecho a todos- y dicho esto se encamino a su habitación

-Nicholas, Nicholas!- grito su padre pero el chico no miro atrás, estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir tras él pero su esposa lo retuvo

-Déjalo, tienes que entender que es muy difícil para el esto

-Tal vez cometí un error al traerlo aquí, lo siento- añadió dirigiéndose a Stelle y Selena

-No te disculpes- contesto Stelle

-Yo quisiera retirarme, estoy muy cansada y…- dijo Selena que comenzaba a sentir su voz entrecortada- necesito descansar buenas noches

Y tampoco espero respuesta, se levanto de la mesa y siguió el mismo camino que Nick deseando llegar a su habitación, pues la opresión en el pecho y la garganta estaba matándola.

Apenas entro a la habitación, Nick cerró la puerta de un portazo y se cubrió la cara con las manos _esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando_ se repetía una y otra vez mientras se recostaba en la cama y cerraba los puños en señal de frustración.

Al entrar a su cuarto Selena no pudo aguantar más y dejo que las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas mientras se hacía la pregunta que se había formulado cuando vio a Nick parado frente a ella, _porque? Porque tenía que ser él el hijo de Nicholas? Porque tenía que ser el mi hermano?_ Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo, tratando así de sacar ese sentimiento de dolor que la estaba consumiendo por dentro, mientras lloraba por él, _porque el chico con el que sueño cada noche después de conocerlo y que nunca será mío_

Con esos pensamientos rondando sus cabezas, poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos tratando de despertar de ese mal sueño, que desgraciadamente era su realidad.

Demi, Miley y Taylor llegaron al bar en donde se verían con los chicos, arregladas como nunca e ignorando las miradas que todos les dirigían al pasar.

En cuanto Miley vio a Zac se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo apasionadamente, los demás soltaron risas nerviosas mientras se acomodaban en la mesa

-Demi!- exclamo Jason en cuanto la vio y le dio un abrazo que Demi correspondió cariñosamente

-Hola- contesto la chica con una sonrisa después de romper el abrazo- wow! Luces muy bien

-Tu también- dijo Jason con una sonrisa embobada- te extrañe este verano

-Tambien yo, pero ya sabes, había quedado con las chicas en hacer ese viaje y bueno… ni hablar y tú? Que hiciste en el verano?

-No mucho- contesto Jason sentándose a lado de ella- estuve una semana en Buenos Aires, pero después tuve que regresar a ayudarle a mi padre con los negocios, ya sabes, solo cuenta conmigo para ello- añadió dirigiéndole una mirada de solsayo a Zac que aun estaba besando a Miley

-Lo sé- dijo Demi- pero bueno no importa, ya estamos aquí, no queda más que disfrutar del último año en la facultad…

-El último para ti, recuerda que a mí me faltan dos mas

-A veces se me olvida que eres un año menor- dijo Dem divertida

-Seguramente por mi aspecto de chico maduro

-Seguramente- dijo Demi antes de reírse- ya se me estaba olvidando lo divertido que es estar contigo

-Me lo imagino, pasar casi un mes solo hablando de moda y ropa con Miley y Taylor- exclamo rodando los ojos- eso para mí sería una tortura…

-Que sería una tortura? –interrumpió Cody quien se había acercado a ellos, mientras tomaba una silla y se reunía con ellos

-El que estés aquí Cody- contestó Jason medio en broma, medio en serio

-Como estas Demi?- pregunto sin señales de haberlo oído

-Muy bien gracias- contesto Demi con voz apagada- pensé que no vendrías hoy

-Se me hizo un poco tarde eso es todo, no quiero interrumpirlos- añadió después de unos segundos de silencio- solo quería pasar a saludarte- dijo mirando a Demi- hablamos mañana en la escuela de acuerdo?

-Claro- contesto Demi- cuidate

-Igual tu y Demi, estas mas hermosa que nunca- añadió sonriendo antes de levantarse y reunirse con unos chicos que estaban a solo unas mesas de ellos. Jason lo fulmino con la mirada mientras lo veía marcharse

-Es increíble- musito Jason mientras le daba un trago a su bebida

-Tranquilo- dijo Demi mirándolo- no dejes que te moleste, si no me afecta a mí, mucho menos a ti

-Tienes razón, es solo que… bueno ya no quiero hablar de eso, mejor cuéntame de tu verano, muero por oir lo ultimo del Fashion Week- añadió con cierto sarcasmo, que obtuvo como respuesta un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte de Demi.

-Hola Taylor- dijo David mientras se sentaba a lado de ella- luces más hermosa que antes te lo habían dicho?

-En cambio tu estas igual que siempre-contesto la chica con una sonrisa

David correspondió a esa sonrisa y le pregunto- oye y Lena? Porque no vino con ustedes

-Al parecer tenía una cena con sus padres o algo así

-Cena con sus padres? Que aburrido, debería estar con nosotros divirtiéndose y no cenando con ellos

-Me imagino a que te refieres con tu idea de diversión Dave- comento Taylor mientras jugaba con su bebida antes de tomar de ella

David la miró maliciosamente mientras tomaba su bebida y en cuanto ella la dejo sobre la mesa, el bebió de ella también

-Los buenos recuerdos no se olvidan no hermosa?

-Ni los buenos ni los malos- contesto Taylor haciendo énfasis en la palabra malos.

David rodo los ojos

-Lamento que digas eso, porque para mí son muy, muy buenos recuerdos que, debes en cuando me encantaría repetir- completo en voz baja acercándose a ella

-Sigue soñando- contesto Taylor, aunque su cercanía la había puesto nerviosa. David lo noto y dijo

-Pues si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarme- dijo separándose de ella y guiñándole un ojo- salud por el nuevo año escolar?

Taylor dudo por unos segundos pero brindo con el- salud por este nuevo año- respondió

Y así transcurrió la noche, entre charlas, besos, reencuentros e insinuaciones… nada fuera de lo común de entre los miembros de la "Delta Nu".

Joe iba camino a la universidad, no quedaba muy lejos de la casa de sus tíos pero aun así se le había hecho un poco tarde. Ya ni siquiera podría decir que no tenía ganas de estar ahí, estaba tan cansado y harto que había decidido permanecer impasible por ese día, tratando de evitar a las personas, en especial a las chicas que comenzaban a verlo con bastante interés mientras cruzaba los terrenos del campus.

Demi iba apresurada a su clase, se había quedado dormida y nadie había tenido la delicadeza de despertarla (y a ella se le había olvidado poner su alarma) Selena solía despertarla pero se había quedado a dormir en casa de sus padres, Taylor había salido ya y Miley había pasado la noche con Zac así que, el resultado de esas ausencias era una Demi que atravesaba casi corriendo el campus.

_Tranquila _pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar más despacio _es el primer día de clases, no importara mucho si llegas tarde, además todos te están viendo, recuerda, antes que nada el estilo y la imagen_

Comenzó a caminar más lento, contestando los saludos que la mayoría de los chicos les brindaban al pasar, al parecer no sería la única que llegaría tarde ni la única a la que le importara, todos caminaban a paso lento o se quedaban a conversar con sus amigos. Mientras pasaba los jardines, sonó su celular:

-Bueno?

-Hola hermanita, pensé que todavía estabas dormida como es tu costumbre en el primer día de clases

-Kevin! Hola, porque no me habías llamado?- preguntó Demi fingiendo molestia

Kevin Lovato era el hermano mayor de Demi, tenía 26 años y era el encargado de manejar todo lo referente a las empresas de sus padres, por tanto era muy responsable y se llevaba muy bien con su hermana, aunque tendía a sobreprotegerla un poco

-Porque pensé que estarías ocupada y no me equivoque o sí?

-Digamos que fue una noche larga- contesto Demi

Se escucho la risa de Kevin por el teléfono- bueno me tengo que ir, tengo una junta muy importante y después veré a Ashley

-De acuerdo, gracias por llamarme y salúdame a mi cuñada favorita

-Claro lo hare! Besos y mucha suerte en tu primer día, espero que puedas venir pronto a la mansión a comer con Ashley y conmigo

-Por supuesto, cuidate mucho y suerte en tu junta, te quiero! Bye

-Bye!

Demi colgó el teléfono y de repente y sin saber porque, tuvo la necesidad de voltear atrás, como si esperaba ver a algún amigo, pero no había nadie que conociera, todos caminaban siguiendo el mismo camino que ella para entrar al edificio del campus. Pero lo que llamo su atención (y de qué forma) fue aquel chico caminaba entre la multitud.

Jamás lo había visto (estaba segura de ello), ninguna chica podría olvidar aquellos ojos color marrón con verde que miraban con decisión al frente, o ese cabello negro que caía con elegancia sobre su frente y que cubrían un poco sus ojos, o esos labios carnosos y tentadores.

Una descarga recorrió su cuerpo y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, algo poco habitual en ella, nervios que iban aumentando con cada paso que daba el chico, ya que cada paso la acercaba más a ella.

Y sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, pero el chico siguió su camino sin inmutarse, caminando con más decisión al frente. Demi se quedo parada sin saber qué hacer, a pesar de que solo habían sido unos segundos el poder de sus ojos era más fuerte que su voluntad, como si ejercieran una fuerza magnética muy poderosa, algo que no le había pasado con ningún otro chico antes dejándola paralizada por unos instantes.

Cuando al fin fue capaz de moverse, miro entre la multitud buscándolo, y cuando lo vio trató de alcanzarlo.

Tenía que saber quién era ese chico, y tenía que saberlo cuanto antes.

Selena caminaba al salón de clases aun con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, no había podido dormir debido a los pensamientos que la atormentaron toda la noche y a las lágrimas que habían dejado de salir horas después de que comenzara a llorar. Si la cena había sido incomoda, el camino a la universidad le ganaba (y por mucho).

Había salido de la casa de sus padres junto con Nicholas y Nick, a pesar de que el trayecto era corto y podía irse de la casa al campus caminando, Nicholas había insistido en llevar el auto, por lo cual fueron cinco minutos de sepulcral silencio dentro del vehículo (a excepción de algunas frases que Nicholas intercambiaba con los dos) en el que los chicos no se miraron en ningún momento. En cuanto bajaron, Nicholas le pidió a Selena que ayudara a Nick a encontrar el salón en donde tomaría clases a primera hora, pero Nick se había negado rotundamente y ni siquiera le había permitido a Lena ver el horario, murmuro algo como "me las arreglare yo solo" y se fue a grandes zancadas sin despedirse de ella o de su padre.

Selena camino sin ganas al salón, no sabía que le dolía más, si el saber que eran hermanos (lo que ya era bastante grave) o la actitud de Nick con ella, la trataba como a una completa desconocida, con desdén, la miraba sin sentimiento alguno, sus ojos estaban impregnados del mas helado hielo… no había otra forma para describirlo, era hielo que la congelaba con un poder destructor, que le cortaba el corazón y que incluso podía ser capaz de congelar las lagrimas que seguía derramando por él incluso en esos momentos.

Mecánicamente había llegado al salón, se limpio las lágrimas que estaban en sus mejillas y suspiro para acallar a las que amenazaban con salir, se asomo para ver si Demi estaba ahí, pero solo vio a Taylor platicando animadamente con David, Cody y otros chicos a los que apenas conocía. Se alejo un poco del salón y miro a todos lados _Demi donde estas?_ Pensó con un poco de desesperación sin dejar de buscarla.

Joe tardo unos minutos en encontrar el salón, _debí venir antes para conocer el campus_ pensó pero al fin había llegado.

El salón estaba casi vacío, a excepción de algunos chicos que platicaban animadamente y de esa chica que estaba parada fuera del salón,_ tenía un aspecto triste _se dijo al verla de reojo, era algo evidente, pero decidió no pensar en ello y entro al salón, sentándose en una de las bancas de la parte de atrás, ignorando los murmullos y las miradas que comenzaban a surgir en el aula.

Cuando Demi vio a que salón entro el chico no pudo evitar sonreír, _perfecto_ se dijo a si misma caminando con más lentitud, pensando en que sería lo que le diría, estando en el mismo salón todo sería más fácil, seguramente el la vería y le hablaría (como lo hacían todos los chicos) por lo cual tenía que preparar las respuestas adecuadas…

-Demi!- grito Selena con cara de alivio al verla- que bueno que ya estás aquí

-Hola Lena como…- comenzó Demi pero se calló al verla- que pasa? Estas bien?

Selena negó con la cabeza y abrazó a Demi, quien desconcertada, le devolvió el abrazo- estas preocupándome, dime que pasa

-Es el- dijo Selena con voz baja- es mi hermano

-Te peleaste con él? Pero si lo acabas de conocer- comento Demi desconcertada rompiendo el abrazo

Selena desvió la mirada al pasillo y lo vio, Nick caminaba en ese momento por ahí, la chica trato de esconderse y Nick pasó frente a ella y entro al salón

-Está aquí- dijo como para sí misma en un susurro

-Quien?- pregunto Demi cada vez más confundida

Selena la miró, suspiro para tratar de calmarse y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Nick entro al salón y se sentó en una banca que estaba sola en la parte de atrás, había visto a Selena afuera del salón _aunque ella intento ocultarse_ pensó y rogo porque no estuviera en la misma clase de él.

Estaba muy confundido, nunca pensó que se encontraría en una situación así y no sabía que pensar, que decir o como actuar, lo único que hacía era tratar de ignorar a Selena, tal vez era la salida más fácil, creía que así se olvidaría de todo lo que había pasado y lo que sentía. Lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era no haberla conocido.

Vanessa iba corriendo a su salón, había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras visitaba algunas partes de la universidad. Se había levantado temprano para ir a explorar el campus, ya que había llegado ayer por la noche y no lo conocía, pero el tiempo se le había ido volando así que comenzó a correr. Afortunadamente ya conocía el camino porque había estado ahí más temprano, no quería llegar tarde a su primer día de clases.

En cuanto vio el salón, camino más lento para poder observar bien a los que estaban ahí. Pudo ver en el corredor a un par de chicas que conversaban en voz baja pero no les prestó mayor atención. En cuanto entro, distinguió a varios chicos reunidos en grupos que platicaban animadamente sobre su verano (o eso alcanzo a oír mientras entraba). En cuanto entro algunos la miraron y comenzaron a murmurar, comenzó a sentirse incomoda y busco un asiento libre. Fue a la parte de atrás del salón, vio a dos chicos que estaban solos separados por un par de lugares, eran los únicos que no conversaban. Pensó en sentarse junto a alguno de ellos pero ambos estaban tan perdidos en sus pensamientos que prefirió no molestarlos.

Se sentó en la banca de la esquina e ignorando las miradas que algunos le dirigían, saco el libro de Cumbres Borrascosas de Emily Bronte y comenzó a leer.

Demi escuchaba absorta el relato de Selena, sin poder creer lo que oía, cuantas posibilidades hay de que una situación así ocurra?

-No puedo creerlo- dijo cuando vio que Selena había dejado de hablar

-Menos yo- contesto Lena con voz baja

-Y no han hablado desde entonces?

-No, y con la actitud que está mostrando dudo que lo haga

-Debes hablar con él, no lo justifico- aclaro cuando vio que Selena iba a replicar- pero para el también debe de ser duro, debe estar muy confundido, en serio lo mejor que pueden hacer es hablar con el

-Y yo tengo que buscarlo?- exclamo Selena alzando un poco la voz- porque él no se acerca a hablar conmigo? El es el que me está evitando no yo

-Quien te ésta evitando? No importa, quien quiera que sea ya me calló bien- dijo Miley que iba llegando de la mano de Zac

-Porque no dejas de meterte en lo que no te importa o mejor… déjame en paz!- grito Selena y se metió al salón. Demi miro a Miley enfadada

-A veces deberías guardarte tus comentarios- comento y entro siguiendo a Selena

-También me da gusto verte Demi- dijo Miley mientras sonreía y entraba con Zac, dispuesta a hacer su entrada triunfal.

Como era de esperarse, en cuando la pareja entro fue el centro de atención, todos voltearon a verlos y los saludaron, incluso algunos se acercaron a ellos para conversar. Parecía que estaban disfrutando al máximo ese momento, además de que fortalecían sus títulos de "los más populares de Stanford".

Vanessa vio el alboroto y se levanto de su banca para ver que estaba pasando. Cuando se asomó para ver mejor pudo ver a una chica que sonreía a más no poder y a su novio (o eso supuso al verlos tomados de la mano) mirando a todos lados y recibiendo saludos y alabanzas de todos, como si fueran unas superestrellas. Hubo un momento en la que su mirada y la del chico se encontraron pero Vanessa la desvió al instante, rodo los ojos mientras se sentaba _chicos populares… típico_ pensó mientras volvía a la página del libro en el que se había quedado.

Pero Zac no desvió la mirada, seguía viendo a la chica que leía su libro sin inmutarse por su llegada, _debe ser nueva_ pensó _sino la reconocería al instante_. Se quedo hipnotizado por unos segundos sin poder dejar de observarla, viendo todos sus movimientos e incluso sus gestos. Estaba leyendo muy concentrada, o eso le pareció al verla moviendo sus ojos a una velocidad exorbitante mientras fruncía un poco el entrecejo. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que escucho una voz

-…Y por ultimo fuimos a Milán, y Zac también salió de vacaciones no amor? Amor?- repitió Miley preguntándole a Zac

-Si claro, genial- contesto lo primero que se le ocurrió mientras volvía a ver a la chica del libro.

En ese momento entro el profesor y todos comenzaron a sentarse, aunque seguían platicando entre ellos.

-Bueno la mayoría de las caras son conocidas- dijo el profesor después de unos minutos recorriendo el salón con la mirada- pero hay algunos rostros que no conozco, quisieran presentarse a la clase?- completo mirando a los tres chicos que estaban sentados al final del salón.

Todos voltearon a verlos, pero como ninguno se movió el profesor dijo- de acuerdo entonces, primero las damas, su nombre abogada?

Vanessa se movió incomoda en el asiento pues no le gustaba que todos la miraran. Zac se movió un poco para poder verla mejor.

-Vanessa- contesto en voz baja- Vanessa Ann Hudgens

-Ah claro señorita Hudgens, usted viene de intercambio de Creighton University por beca no?- pregunto el maestro sin verla observando una lista sentado en su escritorio

-Si- contesto apenada

-Existe una universidad llamada Creighton?- pregunto David en voz alta con desdén

-Silencio señor Henrie- lo regaño el profesor- que más nos puede decir sobre usted?

-Pues- comenzó Vanessa titubeante aun sintiendo las miradas de todos- tengo 21 años, soy de Nebraska y…- se comenzaron a oír murmullos y silbidos por el aula, Zac miró al frente tratando de ya no verla para no ser tan obvio- es todo- finalizo más apenada que antes

-Gracias señorita Hudgens, que me dice usted?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Joe.

Joe alzo la cabeza y Demi pudo observar mejor sus facciones, notando que el chico era más que atractivo, delgado y musculoso y un rostro aunque un poco pálido era elegante e inquieto, además pudo ver más esos ojos que la habían hipnotizado minutos atrás que estaban fríamente protegidos por esas pestañas largas y espesas…

-Me llamo Joseph Adam Jonas, tengo 21 años y fui transferido de la Universidad de Nueva York- dijo sin mirar a nadie mientras jugaba con su pluma

-De acuerdo, gracias señor Jonas y usted?- el profesor miró a Nick

-Soy Nicholas, tengo 21 años y vengo de la Universidad de Oxford- contesto el chico que no pudo evitar mirar a Selena, y cuando sus mirada se encontraron, la chica desvió la mirada

-Y no tiene apellido?- pregunto el profesor observándolo

-Evans- contesto Nick entre dientes, el salón se lleno de murmullos

-Eres hijo del nuevo decano?- pregunto Cody mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro

Nick no respondió

-Gracias por el comentario señor Linley, basta de presentaciones, creo que trae demasiado desorden al aula- atajo, ya que comenzaban a alzarse más los murmullos- comencemos la clase…

Demi no pudo dejar de observar a Joe, quien seguía sin mirar un punto fijo, parecía como si no escuchara absolutamente nada y estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, ese chico era demasiado interesante y misterioso, y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con él, _será mío_ pensó mientras sonreía _no tengo duda de ello._

Selena y Nick no dejaban de verse, aunque en cuanto sus miradas hacían contacto miraban a otro lado, _tal vez Demi tenga razón_ pensó Selena _tengo que hablar con el… _

David volteo a ver a Zac y susurro- una pobre cerebrito becada, el autista de Nueva York y él hijo del decano… creo que será un año interesante- completo sonriendo. Zac forzó una media sonrisa aun pensando en Vanessa, que le estaba pasando? Desde cuando ponía tanta atención en una chica que ni siquiera había volteado a verlo y que, sobre todo, era una chica que nunca estaría a su nivel?

La hora transcurrió entre murmullos, pensamientos y dudas por los nuevos integrantes del salón.


End file.
